Das Lied der Sehnsucht
by Kieksie
Summary: Als König Dergerian seine einzige Tochter an den Hof Thorins Eichenschild schickt, ahnt dass junge Mädchen nicht, dass es in Ered Luin mehr als eine Lektion lernen wird. Heimat ist mehr als die kalten Höhlen, die sie zurückließ und wer liebt, muss erkennen, dass die Liebe selbst manchmal die höchste Strafe ist. Doch nicht zu wissen, ob man wieder geliebt wird, ist Folter!
1. Chapter 1

Ein Gasthaus an der Oststraße

Schallendes Gelächter hallte durch den großen Schankraum des Gasthauses am Breeberg. Polternd tanzten zwei Halblinge auf einem der alten, unerschütterlichen Tische und sangen aus voller Kehle, während der Rest der illustren Gesellschaft mit einstimmte und die hölzernen Bierkrüge in die Höhe reckte.

„Ein Heller und ein Batzen,  
Die waren beide mein, ja mein  
Der Heller ward zu Wasser,  
Der Batzen zu Wein, ja Wein,  
Heidi, heido, heida  
Heidi, heido, heido hahaha"

Die Luft war stickig und stank nach Alkohol, kaltem Rauch und dem intensiven Geruch der Reisenden, die seit Tagen auf dem Grünweg oder der Oststraße unterwegs waren - gleichwohl schien Kíli in diesem Augenblick nichts vergnüglicher und so willkommen, wie dieser Geruch, rief er in ihm doch das warme Gefühl der Freiheit und des Frohmuts wach. Er zweifelte, dass er sich je wieder wirklich frei fühlen würde, wenn diese Nacht vorüber war. Hätte es in seiner Macht gestanden, so wäre die Sonne nie wieder aufgegangen und dieser fröhliche Abend in dem Gasthaus, das die Halblinge schlicht das Pony nannten, hätte nie geendet. Doch so sehr er sich auch weigerte die Zeit loszulasse, sie floh dahin. Er hob lachend seinen Krug und reckte ihn dem Kreis seiner Begleiter entgegen. „Trinkt aus auf drei", rief er. „Drei!"

Die zwei jungen Zwerge am anderen Ende des Tisches rissen grölend ihre Krüge an die Kehlen und stürzten den kühlen Gerstensaft hinunter, für den Shamrock Butterblumes Familie bereits seit Generationen weit über die Grenzen Brees und des Auenlandes hinaus bekannt war. Feixend und brüllend ließen sie die leeren Krüge auf den Tisch krachen. Nur Fíli stimmte nicht in ihr Johlen ein und beobachtete seinen jüngeren Bruder mit bekümmerter Miene. „Was habt ihr Herr Fíli?" fragte Nori lallend. Sein Atem roch nach Bier und Fíli verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Ihr solltet Herrn Kílis letzte Nacht in Freiheit mit uns feiern. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als wüsstet ihr nicht, welch betrübliches Abenteuer ihm bevorsteht." Er schlug sich mit der Faust auf die Brust und rülpste lautstark. „Eines, auf das ich mich im Übrigen niemals einlassen werde." Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, während Ori ihm auf die Schulter schlug. „Sag das nur nicht so laut Nori, wir glauben dir am Ende noch!"

Fíli griff nach seinem Bier. „Glücklich kannst du dich schätzen Nori, wenn nichts zwischen deine guten Absichten und dich kommt. Ich habe gelernt, dass Vorsätze wie Aale sind – leicht zu fassen, doch schwer zu halten. Auch ein Zwerg vermag dem Schicksal nicht in den Rachen zu greifen." Nori musterte Fíli zweifelnd und schob ihm eines der Bier über den Tisch, die das dralle Fräulein Butterblume soeben gebracht hatte. „Sei kein Quengler Fíli, heute Nacht ist nicht die Zeit zum Philosophieren."

Fíli nickte müde und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Was ist los Bruder", fragte Kíli. „Du siehst aus, als sei dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen." Er hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als er seinen Krug auf ein Neues an die Lippen hob und einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. Der Alkohol hatte seine Wangen rot gefärbt. Lang schon war er über dem Punkt hinaus, an dem man noch hätte sagen können, er sei angeheitert. Er war betrunken, seine Augen glasig und der Blick berauscht. „Es ist selten eine gute Idee seine Sorgen im Alkohol ertränken zu wollen Kíli – sie sind hervorragende Schwimmer. Weder Bier noch Wein können abwenden, was auf dich wartet und sie werden es auch nicht ändern. Es wäre besser, du würdest deinem Schicksal mit klarem Kopf und wachem Geist begegnen. Du wirst es morgen nur bereuen." Kíli verzog die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Bei allen sieben Vätern Fíli", sagte er. „Wer dich reden hört, glaubt das Schlachtfeld warte auf mich." Fíli nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier und starrte in seinen Krug, als läge auf dessen Grund die Wahrheit allen Seins. „Glaub mir, wenn Krieg und Frieden sich erst täglich die Klinke in die Hand geben, dann wünschst du dir irgendwann, es wäre nur eine Schlacht, die du mit einem Schwert in der einen und einer Axt in der anderen Hand austragen könntest." Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme. Als er den Kopf wandte und Kíli ansah, starrte sein Bruder mit fiebrigen Augen an ihm vorbei. Der jüngere hatte nicht ein Wort von dem gehört, das Fíli gesagt hatte und als er dessen Blick folgte, erkannte er ohne Mühe den Grund für Kílis Unaufmerksamkeit.

Am Tresen der belebten Schenke stand eine Zwergin und unterhielt sich mit Shamrock dem Wirt. Sie trug einen staubigen Mantel und hatte die ledernen Handschuhe noch nicht abgelegt. Sie konnte eben erst zur Tür hinein gekommen sein.

Fíli schnalzte abwertend mit der Zunge und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder herum. „Denk nicht einmal dran!" sagte er scharf und packte Kíli am Ärmel seiner schwarzen Tunika. Der jüngere lächelte versonnen und starrte von seinem Ärmel hinauf zu Fílis Gesicht. „Warum, nur weil es das letzte Mal sein wird, ohne das mein Gewissen selbst über mich richtet?" Er griff mit der Rechten nach Fílis Hand und schob sie von sich. „Du bist mein Bruder. Gönn mir die kurze Lust Fíli, ehe ich jeden untreuen Gedanken allein schon mit Reue büßen muss." Beschwingt stand er auf und entzog sich mit einer tänzelnden Bewegung der Hand seines Bruders, die erneut nach ihm griff. „Setz dich wieder hin Kíli", zischte der ältere der beiden Zwergenprinzen und sah zornig zu seinem Bruder auf. „Du machst dich nur zum Narren. Es rinnt so viel Bier durch deine Adern, dass du schon aus jeder Pore danach stinkst. Du wirst froh sein, wenn sie erst dankend ablehnt und dir dann eine Ohrfeige gibt und nicht anders herum."

Doch Kíli hörte ihn bereits nicht mehr und schlängelte sich leichtfüßig durch die sich dicht drängende, ausgelassene Menge in Richtung des Tresens. Seine Schritte waren nicht mehr ganz fest und er wankte mehr, als dass er ging. Sorgenvoll sah Fíli ihm nach und entschied, dass es seinem Bruder noch schlechter bekommen würde, wenn er ihn inmitten all der Menschen, Zwerge und Halblinge versuchen würde mit Gewalt aufzuhalten. Er musste dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen.

Nori blickte Kíli mit einer Mischung aus gespielten Neid und echter Besorgnis hinterher. Mit einem Brummen wandte er den Blick zu Fíli und fragte: „Glaubst du, er ist dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage?" Fíli wäre nicht der Bruder gewesen, der er war, wenn er nicht wenigstens in diesem Augenblick Partei für Kíli ergriffen hätte und so langte er nach einem der halbleeren Bierkrüge auf dem Tisch und leerte ihn schwungvoll über Noris Haupt, um ihn alsdann mit dem leeren Krug zu krönen. Sprachlos starrte Nori den Zwergenprinzen an und leckte sich das schäumende Bier von den Lippen, während Ori in ein prustendes, schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Kíli schob sich am Bauch eines beleibten Herrn vorüber und hatte das Objekt seiner Begierde fast erreicht. Über den Lärm der Schenke hinweg hörte er, wie Shamrock der wohlgewachsenen Zwergin sagte, dass er sich sogleich um ihre Ponys kümmern werde und der Bursche das Gepäck bereits auf die Zimmer gebracht hätte, als am anderen Ende des Raums Ori sein dunkles Lachen lachte und sich sowohl Shamrock, als auch dessen Gast sich je umdrehten. Kíli blieb vor ihren Fußspitzen stehen und fing ihren kristallenen, grünen Blick mit seinem. Für einen winzigen Moment fragte er sich, ob ihre Augen wirklich so schön waren, oder ob das Bier und die späte Stunde seinen Blick verklärten. Er entschied, dass es kaum eine Rolle spielte und lächelte sie an.

Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm auf. Sie war nicht klein und reichte ihm doch gerade bis zum Kinn. Ihr aschblondes Haar hatte sie mit einem losen Zopf zusammen gebunden und ihr Gesicht war schmutzig von der Reise und gezeichnet von Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Shamrock trat an ihr vorbei. „Ich werde die Ponys in den Stall bringen", sagte der Wirt im Vorbeigehen. Abwesend nickte sie und sagte dann über ihre Schulter hinweg, dass sie gleich nachkommen werde. Sie musterte Kíli mit argwöhnischem Blick.

„Wollt ihr mir nicht verraten, wie euer Name ist?" fragte er schließlich. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und beäugte ihn vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. „Wie ist der eure?" gab sie die Frage zurück.

„Wie immer ihr mich nennen wollt", erwiderte Kíli, was der Zwergin ein abfälliges Schnauben entlockte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und durchbohrte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick, doch als sie an ihm vorübergehen wollte, hielt er sie am Arm fest. Ihr Blick traf den seinen mit zornigen Funken, als sie abrupt stehen blieb und wieder zu ihm aufsah. „Lasst mich los!" Forderte sie mit erboster Stimme und zog an ihrem Arm.

„Ihr tut mir unrecht", sagte Kíli indem er sie tatsächlich losließ und die Hände hob, um zu zeigen, dass er sie nicht wieder gegen ihren Willen anfassen würde. Sie neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und eine steile Falte zeichnete sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen ab. „In Aules Namen", sagte sie. „Ich habe eine weite Reise hinter mir und bin müde. Treibt eure Spielchen mit jemand anderem und lasst mich in Frieden!"

Kíli musste sich eingestehen, dass er gehofft hatte, es würde einfacher werden die junge Zwergin, die keinen Tag älter sein konnte als er selbst, zu erobern. Doch er war noch nicht Willens aufzugeben. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger fuhr er sich über die Augenlieder und warf dann einen flüchtigen Blick zu seinen Freunden am anderen Ende des Raumes. Als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, verneigte er sich und sagte: „Ori. Mein Name ist Ori." Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. „Und nun ihr. Ihr seid es mir schuldig!" Er lächelte noch immer und seine Augen waren im trüben Licht der schwachen Öllampen fast schwarz.

Sie seufzte. „Tamielí, und nun lasst mich endlich gehen." Auf ein Neues unternahm sie den Versuch an ihm vorbei zur Tür zu gehen. Kíli, vom Alkohol ermutigt, stellte sich ihr beherzt in den Weg. „Ich bitte euch", sagte er. „Trinkt wenigstens etwas mit mir. Ich verspreche, dass es nicht zu eurem Schaden sein wird." Sie hob abwehrend die Arme, als sie gegen ihn prallte und er sie auffing. Für den Augenblick eines Herzschlags waren sie sich gefährlich nah und Kíli spürte die Wärme ihres Körpers und die Klinge, die sie unter dem verdreckten Mantel trug.

„Ihr seid bewaffnet." Stellte er verwundert fest, ohne über seine Worte nachzudenken. Sie schob sich von ihm, doch er griff nach ihren behandschuhten Handgelenken. „Es ist eine gefährliche Reise über die Oststraße nach Bree", sagte Tamielí und nun lächelte auch sie, doch Kíli war viel zu betrunken, um zu erkennen, wie gefährlich dieses Lächeln war.

„Dann tragt ihr ein Schwert, um euch gegen Wegelagerer und Diebe zu verteidigen?"

„Ich trage vor allem ein Schwert, um meine Herrin vor Männern wie euch zu schützen!"

Kíli versuchte sie an sich zu ziehen. „Und wer beschützt euch vor Männern wie mir?"

Mit einem schnellen, heftigen Ruck hatte sie ihm ihren rechten Arm entrissen, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und zog ihn mit sich. Ehe Kíli wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie den Spieß herum gedreht und die Finger ihrer linken Hand um sein Handgelenk geschlungen. Sie drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken und schob ihn mit einem kraftvollen Stoß nach oben. Ein brennender Schmerz schoss zu Kílis Schulterblatt empor. Er war so überrascht von ihrem Angriff, dass der Schmerz ihn überwältigte und ihn in die Knie zwang. Sein Oberkörper sackte nach vorn, um sich aus ihrem Griff zu lösen und mit einem einzigen großen Schritt stieß sie ihn mit der Wucht ihres Körpers um. Er fiel der Länge nach auf den sandigen, ausgetretenen Dielenboden. Ehe er sich besinnen konnte war Tamielí über ihn hinweg getreten. Mühevoll stemmte er sich auf die Arme und wollte sich aufrappeln, als er sie bereits durch die Tür verschwinden sah.

Irgendjemand hielt ihm eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch er schlug sie verärgert fort. Langsam zog er die Knie an und blieb mit schmerzender Schulter und verletzter Ehre am Boden sitzen. Die Ärmelnaht seiner Tunika war gerissen und bei seinem Aufprall auf den rauen Boden hatte er sich das Kinn abgeschürft. Gedankenverloren rieb er die brennende Stelle in seinem Gesicht, als ein Paar Stiefel neben ihm haltmachen. Er musste nicht zu ihm aufblicken, um zu wissen, dass er mit wissendem Grinsen auf ihn hinab sah. „Na bravo!" Sagte Fíli.


	2. Chapter 2

Wo Wut Respekt und Achtung frisst

Kíli krallte sich mit klammen Fingern in die raue Rinde einer Eiche. Mühevoll hielt er sich auf den Beinen, als er erneut würgte und sich übergab. Ein Zittern schüttelte seinen Körper und er spürte Fílis mit Genugtuung getränkten Blick auf seinem Rücken lasten.

„Vielleicht solltest du beim nächsten Mal doch besser auf mich hören", vernahm er die Stimme seines Bruders von der Straße her. „Ich mag zwar kein Jahrhundert älter sein und doch weiß ich ab und an das ein oder andere besser, Bruder. Gehorsam ist nicht immer Unterwerfung, bisweilen ist es der Ausdruck reiner Vernunft." Fíli saß auf dem Rücken seines Ponys und beobachtete Kíli von der großen Oststraße aus, die sich im Norden am Alten Wald vorüber schlich und sie bis zu den Grauen Anfurten führen sollte. Sein Blick richtet sich kurz zum Himmel. Es war schon weit nach Mittag, wie Fíli schätzte, wenngleich die dunklen Gewitterwolken den Blick auf die Sonne seit einer ganzen Weile verdeckten. Lange würde das Wetter nicht mehr halten.

„Wir sollten ihnen entgegenreiten", sagte er und wandte sich wieder dem Waldrand zu, wo Kíli sich noch immer mit gebeugtem Kreuz an einen Baum lehnte und sein Innerstes nach außen kehrte. Keiner von ihnen hatte in dieser Nacht tatsächlich Schlaf gefunden und Kíli konnte sich nur schwer entsinnen, wann er sich das letzte Mal so elend gefühlt hatte. Ein unaufhörliches Pochen schlug von innen gegen seinen Schädel und sämtliche Glieder schmerzten. Die Übelkeit tat ihr übriges. Seine Finger bebten, als er sich mit dem Handrücken über die spröden Lippen fuhr und sich aufrichtete. Tief sog er die kalte, nasse Waldluft in seine Lungen. Sein Körper schrie mit jeder Faser nach einem warmen Bett und einer Mütze voll Schlaf, doch beides würde nicht allzu bald auf ihn warten. Er rieb sich mit der Linken den steifen Nacken und hörte den Wind in kräftigen Böen an den Kronen der Bäume zerren. Fíli hatte Recht, es wartete ein Unwetter auf sie, was ihrer Reise kaum zuträglich sein würde. Sie hatten gehofft noch vor Anbruch der Nacht den halben Weg bis Wasserau zurückgelegt zu haben, doch wenn sie nicht bald aufbrachen, würde sie es kaum bis Weißfurchen schaffen. Mit etwas Pech würden sie sich in dieser Nacht auf dem kargen, feuchten Waldboden betten. Keine Aussicht, die Kílis Stimmung sonderlich hob. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann auf wankenden Beinen zu seinem Bruder.

„Gut", sagte er und stieg auf sein Pony, „reiten wir ihnen entgegen." Er zog seinen Mantel zurecht und wollte sein Pony wenden, um zu Nori und Ori aufzuschließen. Ihre Gefährten saßen etwas weiter östlich auf ihren Tieren und beobachteten die Straße. Doch Fíli machte keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen.

„Was ist?" fragte Kíli und zügelte sein Pony. Sein Bruder starrte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich war dir ein schlechter Ratgeber Kíli. Ich hätte deine Angst nicht schüren dürfen, sondern dir die Hoffnung bewahren sollen, dass sich das Blatt des Schicksals für dich zum Guten wenden würde, auch wenn es das für mich nicht getan hat. Es hat noch keinen Zwerg umgebracht zu hoffen, auch wenn er am Ende enttäuscht wurde."

Kíli gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld", erwiderte er und sah auf seine Handschuhe hinab. Seit ihrem Aufbruch aus den Ered Luin hatte er versucht mit Fíli darüber zu sprechen, doch immer wenn er geglaubt hatte, einem rechten Moment begegnet zu sein, verließ ihn der Mut. Die Worte, die so sehr danach verlangten über seine Lippen zu kommen, zerfielen auf seiner Zunge zu Staub und was ihm eben noch wahr und richtig erschien, schmeckte plötzlich schal und falsch. Ein müdes Grinsen huschte über seine Züge, als er weitersprach: „Kein Mann auf dieser Welt hat die Strafe verdient, die du dein Weib nennst. Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, wie schnell eine Ahnung trügen kann? Ich habe versucht mein Herz frei zu halten von den Vorurteilen und Ängsten, die meinen Geist bestürmten, seid Thorin mir seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt hat, doch mein Zorn auf ihn ist so groß, dass ich nichts Gutes hinter diesem Bündnis zu hoffen wage." Seine dunklen Augen glühten vor Zorn und in seiner erregten Stimme schwang leise und doch deutlich der Unterton einer bitteren Enttäuschung mit.

„Nun", begann Fíli, „man sagt, sie sei der schönste Juwel im Schatz Dergerians und-"

„Es ist vollkommen egal, was sie ist und wer sie ist!" Lautstark schnitt Kíli seinem Bruder das Wort ab. „Es schert mich nicht, ob sie die ansehnlichste und zarteste Braut ist, die der Zufall mir zu Füßen legen konnte. Ich bin zu jung zum Heiraten. Du warst zu jung Fíli." Aufgeschreckt durch seine tönenden Worte trat sein Pony ruhelos von einem Huf auf den anderen und er hatte Mühe es ruhig zu halten. „Thorin sollte diese Macht nicht über uns haben", sagte er. „Niemand sollte das!"

„Er ist dein König!", warf Fíli ein. „Welche Wahl hatte er?"

„Und doch hatte er nicht das Recht, uns jede Wahl zu nehmen!" Kílis Stimme bebte vor Wut. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und seine Hände packten die Zügel so fest, dass es schmerzte. Ein willkommener Schmerz, erinnerte er ihn doch daran, dass er noch am Leben war – das es vielleicht doch noch einen Weg für ihn gab, den nicht sein Onkel für ihn gepflastert hatte. „Er focht seine Kriege auf dem Schlachtfeld, mit der Axt in der Hand und dem Tod vor Augen – einem ehrenhaften Tod. Wenn das Schicksal sein Leben gefordert hätte, so wäre er in die Chroniken unseres Volkes als Held eingegangen. Doch was werden wir sein Fíli? Die Geschichten erinnern nicht an die stillen Opfer, sondern sie gedenken den Schlachten." Er hatte sich so sehr in Rage gebracht, dass seine Lippen zitterten und das Herz ihm bis zum Halse schlug. „Wer ein Unrecht hinnimmt Fíli, der zieht das nächste an. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch lang erdulden kann, was nicht zu erdulden ist. Ich wäre in den Krieg gezogen für ihn, ich hätte die Orks bis ans Ende der Welt gejagt, wenn er mich darum gebeten hätte. Stattdessen verlangt er von uns, unsere Kämpfe im Ehebett auszutragen. Einen Krieg, den er nie gefochten hat! Sag mir, warum du erfüllen müsst, was er nicht konnte? Warum sollten wir seine Schulden begleichen Fíli?"

„Weil es auch unser Volk ist Kíli. Wer wären wir, wenn wir den Frieden ablehnend von dannen schickten, wenn er uns so offen die Hand reicht?" Fíli neigte sich über den Hals seinen Ponys und sah seinen Bruder missbilligend an. „Ja, du bist jung und du willst weder deine vermeintliche Freiheit noch diesen ewigen Drang nach mehr in deinem Herzen aufgeben, auch wenn es der Preis ist, der gezahlt werden, muss für die Freiheit und den Frieden vieler. Du hast Mädchen geküsst, Frauen geliebt und manchen Ork erschlagen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man glaubt, es würde ewig so bleiben und doch geht die Wirklichkeit schnelleren Schrittes als wir und eh du dich versiehst, hat sie dich eingeholt." Der Wind frischte immer mehr auf und zerrte an ihren Kleidern, während die ersten Regentropfen auf die staubige Straße fielen.

„Und wären die Ziele noch so hehr Fíli, ein Leben lang Unrecht zu erdulden schafft nicht eine Stunde Recht – für niemanden." Er zog an seinen Zügel und drängte sein Pony gen Osten. „Er hat es entschieden und erwartet, dass ich mich seinem Willen füge!", sagte Kíli, die Stimme eine Mischung aus Verbitterung, Groll und keimendem Hass. „Er hat mich nicht einmal gefragt!"

Der Regen wurde stärker und dicke, eisige Tropfen fielen Fíli ins Gesicht. Er zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs über seinen Kopf und sein durchdringender Blick fraß sich in Kílis schwarze Augen.

„Und doch wirst du sie heiraten!", stellte er fest. Das Blätterdach des Waldes rauschte laut und tosend im Wind. Der Regen begann in wilden Schlägen auf den Boden zu trommeln, als unvermittelt Noris Stimme über den Lärm zu den beiden Brüdern durchdrang.

„Sie kommen!", rief er und Kíli fand sich mit einem Schlag zurück in der Wirklichkeit, die er mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat, immer mehr hasste. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ritt er auf Ori und Nori zu und folgte mit den Augen dem Arm Oris, der die Straße hinauf Richtung Osten zeigte. Aus dem Schleier des immer dichter werdenden Regens schälten sich die Schatten einer Handvoll Gestalten, die auf sie zugeritten kamen. Er vermochte noch nicht wirklich zu zählen, doch es waren unverkennbar Zwerge auf ihren Ponys. Fíli schloss zu den dreien auf und zügelte schweigend sein Tier neben Kíli. Für einen kurzen Moment warf der Jüngere einen kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick auf seinen Bruder und die Worte der Entschuldigung lagen bereits auf seiner Zunge, als die Reisenden, die ihnen entgegen kamen immer deutlicher wurden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schirmte den Blick mit der Hand gegen den prasselnden Regen, um besser sehen zu können.

Sie waren insgesamt zu siebt. Er zählte vier Männer in leichter Rüstung und einen drei weitere Gestalten, die in ihrer Mitte ritten. Die Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel und der Regen löste alles in ein Nichts aus grauen Schemen auf. Kíli richtete sich trotz der schmerzenden Glieder in seinem Sattel auf und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, als durch die trübe Wand des Wassers die Gesichter der Reisenden immer klarer wurden. Ihm stockte der Atem und sein Herz zog sich in seiner Brust zusammen, als er ein vertrautes Gesicht in der Menge der Fremden ausmachte und sie wiedererkannte.


	3. Chapter 3

Es regnet immer dort, wo es schon nass ist

„Es wird doch nicht der Linke sein?", fragte die jüngste der drei Frauen und nickte mit bangen Blick in Richtung der vier Zwerge, die kaum 150 Fuß von ihnen entfernt auf ihren Ponys saßen und durch den grauen Schleier des Regens nur undeutlich auszumachen waren. Dennoch war genug von den Vieren zu erkennen, um die junge Zwergin merklich zu verunsichern. Sie hatte das Gesicht zu einem steifen Lächeln verzogen und wagte kaum den Mund zu bewegen.

„Nun", sagte die sichtlich ältere ihrer beiden Begleiterinnen, „er mag nicht sehr ansehnlich sein, aber seine Erscheinung ist noch immer weniger abscheulich, als die des schiefmäuligen Kauzes daneben." Die alte Frau, die mehr als zweihundert Sommer gesehen haben mochte, zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern, wandte den Blick von den vier Zwergen am Ende der Straße ab und lächelte ihre junge Begleiterin ergeben an. Mit einem furchtsamen Funkeln in den Augen blickte die Jüngere zu ihr hinüber.

„Und wenn es nun der schiefmäulige ist, Sunna?" Sie presste die Zähne fest aufeinander, das Lächeln noch immer wie aus Stein gemeißelt in ihren jugendlichen Zügen. Sie klammerte sich fest in die ledernen Riemen ihrer Zügel und versuchte verzweifelt den immer stärker werdenden Regen zu ignorieren, der ihr von der Stirn in die Augen rann. Bemüht, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren, wandte sie sich wieder den vier Reitern zu. So amüsant die Erscheinung des Linken sein mochte, so hässlich erschien ihr der Zwerg zu dessen rechten Seite. Sie hatte viele Geschichten von den Langbärten aus den Ered Luin gehört und die wenigsten von ihnen waren gut gewesen. Die alte Sunna hatte ihr von ungewaschenen, grobschlächtigen Rohlingen zu erzählen gewusst, während die Mägde aus der Küche von wilden Bestien sprachen, die ihre Neugeborenen zum Frühstück verspeisten, wenn ihre Frauen ihnen keine Söhne geboren hatte. Stumm bat sie alle sieben Väter der Zwerge um Beistand.

„Ich denke, es ist der Bartlose", sagte die dritte der Frauen, die bisher stumm geblieben war. Überrascht wandte die Jüngste sich ihr zu. „Wie kommst du darauf Tamielí?", fragte sie und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Weil er der dümmste und törichste unter ihnen ist", antwortete Tamielí scharf. Sie zog die Kapuze ihres Mantels über ihren Kopf und zeigte in Richtung der vier Zwerge. „Außerdem ist er augenscheinlich der Jüngste unter ihnen", fügte sie das Offensichtliche hinzu. „Auch Thorin Eichenschild lässt seinen Neffen nicht von einem Grünschnabel begleiten, der noch nicht ganz trocken hinter den Ohren ist. Nicht, zu einer solchen Gelegenheit. Dies dort", sie nickte mit dem Kopf und deutete so auf die vier Reiter, „ist keine Jagdgesellschaft. Zumindest will ich es ihnen nicht geraten haben." Ihr Pony wurde allmählich unruhig und tänzelte nervös auf der Stelle. Die Jüngere musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus amüsierter Überraschung und einer gewissen Bestürzung, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihre Verwirrung in Worte zu fassen.

„Meine Herrin Dremina!" unterbrach die sonore, dunkle Stimme eines Mannes das Gespräch der Zwerginnen. Einer der vier anderen Reiter, die die Gruppe der Frauen begleiteten, führte sein Pony an das der Jüngsten heran. „Wir werden nicht herausfinden, welcher der vier Reiter der Zwergenprinz ist, wenn wir noch länger hier im Regen herumstehen und die Herren aus den Ered Luin warten lassen!" Er war ein hochgewachsener Zwerg mittleren Alters und überragte Dremina um mehr als eine Haupteslänge. Aufrecht in seinem Sattel sitzend sah er auf die junge Frau herab und versperrte mit seinem breiten Kreuz den Blick auf die vier fremden Zwerge. Er trug leichte Rüstung, sowohl eine Axt als auch ein Kurzschwert am Gürtel und hätte kaum mehr heroische Entschlusskraft ausstrahlen können.

Dremina blinzelte den Regen fort. Das Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht unlängst verschwunden, als sie sich zur Seite neigte und an dem Zwergenkrieger vorbeispähte. Sie fixierte die illustre Gesellschaft der Zwerge aus den Blauen Bergen kurz und schielte dann zu dem Krieger hinauf.

„Sollte er nicht zu mir kommen, Balgedian?", fragte Dremina mit Vorsicht und zugleich Misstrauen in der Stimme. Tamielí schaute überrascht zu Dremina hinüber, nur um sodann in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als ich Blick auf den nicht deutbaren Gesichtsausdruck des Kriegers fiel. Balgedian zog die Stirn kraus und wischte dich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen, während sich ein grollender Laut aus seiner Kehle bahnbrach und er schwer seufzte.

„Ob es wohl die Rechte ist?", fragte Ori und schaute zwischen seinen Begleitern hin und her. Nori schlug ihm den Unterarm vor die Brust und gab ein missbilligendes Brummen von sich. „Sei kein Narr, die Rechte ist so alt wie die Zeit selbst. König Dergerian ist kaum so alt, wie soll sie da seine Tochter sein?" Ori rieb sich verlegen die schmerzende Stelle auf seiner Brust und sah zu Kíli hinüber, der zwischen ihm und Fíli auf seinem Pony saß und gebannt auf das Gefolge um die drei Zwergenfrauen starrte. Das Lächeln war auf den Zügen des Zwergenprinzen erstorben und hatte eine groteske Maske aus Abscheu und Verwunderung zurückgelassen.

„Och", sagte Ori, „die eine, wie die andere ist doch recht passabel. Ihr hättet es schlimmer treffen können Herr Kíli." Wieder schlug ihm Nori vor du Brust. Ori zuckte zusammen und ein trockenes Husten schüttelte ihn, während er mit empörtem Blick zu seinem Begleiter hinüber sah. „Wofür war dieses Unrecht?", fragte er mit grimmiger Miene und Beben in der Stimme, doch Nori nickte nur stumm zu Kíli hinüber.

Auf Fílis Gesicht war indes sowohl Erheiterung als auch Verwunderung zu lesen. Mit einem versonnen Lächeln neigte er sich zu seinem Bruder und flüsterte an dessen Ohr: „Ist das nicht-"

„Ja", fuhr Kíli seinem Bruder ins Wort. „Sie ist es." Sein umwölkter Blick war starr auf eine der jüngeren Zwerginnen am anderen Ende der Straße gerichtet. Seine Stirn lag in tiefen Falten, während der Regen unaufhörlich sein Gesicht hinabrann. Aus dem anfänglichen Schauer war inzwischen ein wahrer Wolkenbruch geworden und das Wasser begann sich seinen Weg unter ihre Mäntel zu suchen.

„Wer ist was?", fragte Ori unbedacht und erntete einen neuerlichen Schlag Noris. Dieses Mal jedoch schnellte Ori in seinem Sattel in die Höhe und warf sich auf den anderen. Wild schlugen die Fäuste des jungen Zwergs auf Nori ein, der in seiner Überraschung die Arme über den Kopf gerissen hatte und nun versuchte Ori von sich zu schieben.

„Hört auf", rief Kíli, packte Ori am Kragen seines Mantels und riss ihn mit einem Ruck zurück in seinen Sattel. „Ihr führt euch auf wie ausgemachte Dummköpfe. Wollt ihr mich denn zum Narren machen?" Zornentbrannt funkelte er Ori und Nori an. In seinem Rücken fing Fíli leise an zu lachen.

„Worum sorgst du dich eigentlich? Zum Narren gemacht hast du dich doch unlängst selbst."

Kíli wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. Ärger und Scham trübten seine seinen Blick, er hatte den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen und seine Finger bebten, da er so fest in seine Zügel griff, dass jedes Gefühl aus seinen Händen wich. Gallbitter schmeckte er den Zorn, der ihn gepackt hatte und konnte nicht sagen, was ihn mehr ärgerte – Fílis Worte oder die Tatsache, dass sie mehr Wahrheit in sich trugen, als sein Stolz vertrug? Ohne ein weiteres Wort trieb er sein Pony an und ritt zu der Gruppe der Frauen und ihren Begleitern hinüber.

„Sollten wir ihm nicht folgen?" Ori blickte fragend zu Fíli, auf dessen Zügen deutlich ein Ausdruck von Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit zu lesen war. „Nein", sagte er, „es gibt Dinge und Situationen, in die bringt man sich selbst und aus denen muss man sich auch selbst wieder befreien."

„Sieh einer an, da kommt unser Prinz. Sie kann wohl hellsehen, unsere kleine Tamielí!" Der junge Zwergenkrieger hatte sich in seinem Sattel vorgelehnt und bedachte Tamielí mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Seine Augen waren unter dem tiefsitzenden Helm nur schwer auszumachen, dennoch spürte sie voll Unbehagen seinen Blick auf ihr liegen.

„Halt den Mund, Baldvin!", fuhr Balgedian den anderen an und wandte sich auf seinem Pony dem Zwerg aus den Ered Luin zu, der sich ihnen langsam näherte. Seine Kleider waren bereits vollkommen durchnässt, die Haare klebten ihm in der Stirn und doch konnte sein misslauniger Blick nicht allein vom schlechten Wetter herrühren. Für einen winzigen Moment empfand Tamielí so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihm. Ohne das berechnende Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, mit dem er sie gestern im Gasthaus überrumpelt hatte, wirkte er noch ein gutes Stück jünger, als er war. Sein Anblick erinnerte sie unwillkürlich an einen Welpen, dem der Sprung über den Fluss missglückt war und der nun geschlagen seiner Niederlage entgegentrat. Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich in ihre Züge.

„Seine Erscheinung scheint dich ja sehr zu erheitern!" Baldvin neigte den Kopf an ihr Ohr und sprach mit gesenkter Stimme. Dennoch traf der strafende Blick Balgedians ihn, begleitet von einem rüden Zischen, das den anderen abermals schweigen heißen sollte. Dremina sah verwirrt zu ihren Begleitern. Ihr Blick wirkte zerstreut und es konnte nicht allein die Kälte des Regens sein, die sie zittern ließ.

„Ihr findet ihn lächerlich, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme der jungen Zwergin war papierdünn, in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. Tamielí schenkte ihr einen beschwichtigenden Blick, griff zu ihr hinüber und nahm ihre Hand.

„Nein Herrin, ich finde ihn weder lächerlich noch amüsant und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass auch ihr ihm gefallen werdet." Sie sah die andere fest an. Dremina war kaum vier Sommer jünger als sie und doch noch ein Kind, das von den Schrecken dieser Welt nichts wusste und nicht ahnte, wie grausam das Leben einem mitspielen konnte. Zweifel und Schuld zerrten an ihrem Gewissen, als sie das unschuldige Gesicht ihrer Freundin musterte. Mehr als einmal hatte sie seit ihrem Aufbruch aus dem Nebelgebirge mit ihrer Aufgabe gehadert. Der Weg von den Ered Morn, aus deren Tiefen der Langquell entsprang, war lang und beschwerlich gewesen. Sie hatte mehr Zeit gehabt über das Kommende nachzudenken, als ihr lieb sein konnte und mit jedem Tag wuchs die Angst, sie könnte wohlmöglich einen Fehler machen. Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und ließ Dremina los. Abermals quälte sie die Frage, warum König Dergerian sein einziges Kind so leichtfertig fort schickte und sie zum unwissenden Spielball seiner Politik machte. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Zwergenprinzen aus den Ered Luin zu, der sie inzwischen erreicht hatte.

Balgedian neigte sein Haupt und zog seinen Helm von der Stirn. „Ihr seid der Herr Kíli, jüngster Neffe Thorins, Sohn des Thráin und Herr der Langbärte?" Kíli nickte zustimmend. „Mein Name ist Balgedian. Ich bin Gardist im Dienste König Dergerians - zu euren Diensten", fügte der Krieger an und deutet mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand auf das junge Mädchen in seinem Rücken. „Dies ist meine Herrin Dremina, Tochter Dergerians, Sohn des Dagór und Herr der Eisenfäuste."

Dremina erweckte den Eindruck, als sei sie zu Eis erstarrt. Der stete Regen lief ihr blasses Porzellangesicht hinab. Sie hatte noch immer nicht die Kapuze ihres Mantels aufgezogen und die braunen Zöpfe hingen nass und schwer an ihren Schläfen hinunter. Die hellen, braunen Augen fixierten Kíli, ihr Blick flimmerte, als sei sie noch immer den Tränen nah.

Kíli trieb sein Pony dichter an die Zwergenprinzessin aus den Ered Morn heran und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Tamielí sah, wie Dremina schwer schluckte und mit sich rang. Zaghaft löste sie ihre Finger aus den Zügeln und reichte ihm die Hand. Kílis Züge waren noch immer hart, als er mit einem kühlen Lächeln die feuchten Finger Dreminas umschloss und sich hinab beugte, um ihren Handrücken zu küssen. Tamielí glaubte deutlich die Anspannung und die Kraft zu spüren, die es ihn kostete, nicht zu ihr hinüber zu sehen.

Langsam blickte er auf. „Es ist mir eine Ehre euch endlich kennenzulernen Prinzessin Dremina", und sein Lächeln wurde mit jedem Wort ein wenig breiter. „Ihr seid noch einmal so schön, wie es euer Ruf mich hoffen ließ." Mit einer raschen Bewegung entzog er ihr seine Finger, drehte die Handfläche nach oben und hielt dem jungen Mädchen eine glänzende goldene Münze zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen vor das überraschte Gesicht. „Und hundertmal schöner als alles Gold, dass ich je sah."

Tamielí hielt die Luft an und drückte die Schenkel in die Seiten ihres Ponys, da sie drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, um das Lachen zurückzuhalten, das unnachgiebig aus ihrem Innern hervorzubrechen suchte. Hatte sie ihn gestern noch für einen unverbesserlichen Schwerenöter gehalten, so sah sie nun einen ungelenken Tölpel vor sich, mit dem naiven Herzen eines Kindes. Mit Schrecken beobachtete sie, wie Dreminas Blick sich aufhellte, ihre Züge weich wurden und sie Kílis Lächeln frei heraus erwiderte.

In Tamielís Rücken schlug Baldvin sich auf die Schenkel und lacht laut auf. „Bei Aule und allen sieben Vätern, Herr Kíli. Ihr wisst, wie man eine Prinzessin aus den schwarzen Bergen beeindruckt." Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war so offenkundig für jeden zu hören, dass sich jede Faser in Tamielís Leib anspannte. Schlagartig erstarb jede Heiterkeit in ihr und sie fuhr zu dem Zwergenkrieger herum. Auch Kíli hatte sich zu ihm umgewandt und Dremina musterte Baldvin mit erschrockenem Blick.

„Ihr müsst Baldvin verzeihen", drang Balgedians Stimme rasch zwischen die beiden Männer, die sich mit durchdringenden Blicken taxierten. „Er vergisst bisweilen, wer er ist, mein Herr Kíli." Baldvin zog seinen Helm vom Kopf. Ein dunkles Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er auf seinem Pony zu dem Zwergenprinzen heranritt.

„Nicht doch Vater", sagte er. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, wer ich bin und ich meine für gewöhnlich, was ich sage." Ohne seine Augen von Kílis Blick zu lösen reichte er dem anderen die Hand. „Ich bin sicher, der Herr Kíli weiß einen Scherz zu nehmen, als der Mann, der er zweifelsohne ist und der Krieger, dem sein Ruf vorauseilt. Meine Name ist Baldvin, Balgedians Sohn." Kurz blickte er zu seinem Vater hinüber. „Ich bin sicher, mein Prinz, ihr werdet einem einfachen Gardisten diesen kleinen Spaß nicht nachtragen und ihm nicht eure Freundschaft verwehren."

Kíli starrte steif auf die ihm dargebotene Hand. „Freundschaft?", fragte er ungläubig und spuckte das Wort aus, als sei es just auf seiner Zunge sauer geworden.

„Ja", erwiderte Baldvin. „Meine Begleiter und ich, wir sind weit fort von unserer Heimat. Und doch ist Heimat der Ort, an dem man Freunden begegnet. Es ist ein altes Sprichwort in den Ered Morn - dem Vogel ein Nest, der Spinne ein Netz, dem Zwerg Freundschaft." Er hielt noch immer die Hand erhoben und blickte Kíli abwartend an. Steinern saß der Zwergenprinz in seinem Sattel und rührte sich nicht.

Der Regen begann allmählich nachzulassen und macht einem kalten Wind Platz, der die Kronen des alten Waldes schüttelte und Tamielí in die Knochen fuhr. Sie fror und hielt einmal mehr die Luft an. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, als Kíli endlich den Arm hob und Baldvins Hand ergriff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Das Böse lebt nicht in der Welt der Dinge …**

„Du törichter Narr!" Tamielí warf ihm die Worte zornig vor die Füße. „Ist die Sache an sich nicht schwierig genug? Musst du es Dremina schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon für sie ist? Musst du es uns allen unnötig schwer machen?" Sie ließ sich Baldvin gegenüber auf einen leeren Stuhl fallen. Ihre Augen brannten sich in seine. Der Zorn war so groß, sie hätte ihn am Liebsten geohrfeigt.

Baldvin griff nach dem tönernen Krug und goss sich von dem Wein nach. Er bedachte sie mit gleichgültigem Blick, riss ein Stück von seinem Brot ab und tunkte es in den Wein. „Ein Narr mag ein Narr sein", sagte er und schob sich das Brot in den Mund. „Und doch hält man ihn für unschädlich!" Er grinste kauend und schob ihr den Teller mit dem übrigen Brot und dem halb gegessenen Käse hin.

„Dremina? Ist das deine einzige Sorge?" Seine Stimme war schwer von herber Galle und Tamielí las in seinen Augen, wie die Eitelkeit mit der Eifersucht in seinem Inneren rang. Sie kannte ihn, seit sie kaum fünf Jahre alt gewesen war. So oft schien er ein offenes Buch für sie, doch dann und wann geschah es, dass er ihr unendlich fremd war – wie ein alter Freund, den man nach Jahren der Trennung wieder sah, noch immer die Seele, der man sich einmal so nah gefühlt hatte und doch ein anderer.

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und starrte auf den Tisch. „Ich glaube, es ist ein Fehler", sagte Tamielí mit bleierner Zunge. Sie wagte nicht, wieder aufzusehen und so zog sie den Teller zu sich heran und begann wie selbstverständlich von dem Brot und dem Käse zu essen. Ihre klammen Finger lösten die Krume von der Rinde und sie griff nach seinem Becher, als Baldvin nach ihrer Hand fasste und sie festhielt.

„Was ist ein Fehler?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Sie schluckte und hob langsam die Augen.

„Dremina", begann sie, „sie sollte wissen, welche Rolle ihr in diesem Spiel zufällt. Sie sollte wissen, warum sie hier ist, warum wir alle hier sind. Es ist nicht recht-"

„Sie ist ein Kind", schnitt Baldvin ihr das Wort ab und ließ ihre Hand los. „Ihre Jugend und ihre Unschuld erst sind es, die sie für uns so sehr von Nutzen sein lassen. Wenn sie wüsste, warum Dergerian sie tatsächlich in die Ered Luin geschickt hat, glaubst zu tatsächlich, sie könnte ihrer Rolle gerecht werden?" Er nahm den Becher und hielt ihn Tamielí hin. Ihre Finger schlossen sich zitternd um den kalten Ton, als sie den Wein entgegennahm und das kühle Nass gierig ihre trockene Kehle hinuntergoss.

„Fürchtest du so sehr um ihr Seelenheil? Hast du tatsächlich Angst, dass ihr kleines Herz daran zerbricht?", fragte er, die Stimme getränkt mit Unbill und Zweifel. „Oder sorgst du dich viel mehr um deine eigene kleine, geschundene Seele? Spricht dein Gewissen zu dir, kleine Tamielí? Martert es dein Herz, das der noch gänzlich unverdorbenen reinen Prinzessin so zugetan ist – dem Mädchen, mit dem du aufgewachsen bist, die Schwester, die du nie hattest und doch niemals mehr missen möchtest? Ist es am Ende nur deine eigene feige Angst, Dremina könnte dich für das, was du tun wirst, was du weißt und was du ihr verschweigst hassen?"

Aus Baldvins Zügen war jede Heiterkeit gewichen. Stattdessen stand ihm der Ärger offen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war nicht das erste Mal seit ihrem Aufbruch aus den Ered Morn, dass sie sich um Dreminas willen stritten und wenngleich sie wusste, dass es nichts nützte an sein Gewissen zu appellieren und nicht half auf ihre Freundschaft zu setzen, so konnte sie doch nicht anders. Der Stein in ihrer Brust wog mit jedem Schritt, den sie den Ered Luin näher kamen, schwerer und Dreminas Blicke, die voll von Bangen und Hoffen in ihre Zukunft sahen, ließen sie täglich aufs neue frösteln und an ihrem Unterfangen zweifeln. Doch am meisten grämte es sie, dass der junge Zwergenkrieger Recht hatte. Es war nicht die Sorge um Dremina allein, die sie aufzufressen drohte. Es war die Angst um ihrer selbst willen, die sie mit jedem Tag aufs Neue zweifeln ließ und in den Nächten wach hielt. Es war die dumpfe Gewissheit, dass sie ohne Dreminas Zuneigung nicht sehr viel mehr war, als eine unter vielen und vielleicht nicht einmal das. Die Erkenntnis über ihre Selbstsucht ließ ihr Innerstes sich schmerzhaft zusammenziehen und trieb Tamielí die Tränen in die Augen. In den Ered Morn sagte man, der Eigennutz sei die Klippe, an dem das Schiff der Freundschaft zerschellt. Gallbitter kamen ihr die Worte in den Sinn und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie nicht so oder so verloren war. Hatte sie ihre Freundschaft zu der jungen Prinzessin, mit der sie als Kind in einem Bett geschlafen, mit der sie gemeinsam gelacht und gelitten hatte nicht unlängst an dem Tag geopfert, als sie den Plänen Dergerians zugestimmt hatte? Hatte sie nicht an jenem Tag bereits ihre Seele verkauft, ihr Herz verraten und ihr eigenes Heil weit über das der Freundin gestellt? Die Antwort schmerzte sie so sehr, dass sie nur mit Mühe ein Schluchzen unterdrücken könnte, während sie die Augenlider fest aufeinander presste und eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinab ran.

„So macht unser Gewissen Feige aus uns allen!", sagte Baldvin, lehnte sich vor und wischte mit dem Daumen seiner rechten Hand sanft die feuchte Spur von ihrem Gesicht. „Quäl dich nicht Tamielí! Liebe und Freundschaft mögen einem Zwerg edel und gut erscheinen und doch sind sie in Wahrheit nichts als bloße Selbstsucht, wenn die Liebe nicht dem Mitleid entspringt." Er zog seine Hand zurück und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

„Habe ich sie verraten Baldvin?", fragte Tamielí mit leiser, dünner Stimme. Sie presste den Stoff ihrer Ärmel auf die nassen Augen und atmete tief ein. Verlegen blinzelte sie die Tränen fort, die sich nicht zurückdrängen ließen und dankbar trank sie von dem Wein, den Baldvin ihr nachgegossen hatte.

„Es hilft nicht über verschüttete Milch zu klagen!", sagte er. „Was gestern noch Wahrheit war, ist heute schon tot und die von morgen muss erst noch geboren werde. Du hattest keine andere Wahl Tamielí und was die Zukunft für dich und Dremina offen hält, wirst du erst wissen, wenn sie gekommen ist. Eine Freundschaft, die zerbrechen konnte, hat nie wirklich bestanden. Dremina ist jung und bisweilen einfältig, doch ich bin sicher, dass auch sie dich liebt wie eine Schwester und am Ende wird sie verstehen."

Tamielí spülte Angst und Verzweiflung mit dem Wein hinunter. Ihre grünen Augen schimmerten noch immer tränennass im Schein der Talglichter, ihre Wangen waren gerötet von Ärger und Alkohol und doch sickerten seine Worte unaufhaltsam in ihren Geist und taten ihre Wirkung – wie so oft, wenn er ihr ins Gewissen sprach und schließlich all ihre Zweifel fortwischte.

Ein kalter Windstoß ließ sie frösteln und die Lichter auf den Tischen tanzen, als die Tür zur Schenke geöffnet und kurz darauf polternd zugeschlagen wurde. Tamielí wandte sich um, um die Neuankömmlinge in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die beiden Zwerge hatten ihr die Rücken zugewandt und doch erkannte sie sie sofort, wie auch Baldvin sie erkannte. Sie legten ihre Mäntel ab und hingen sie nahe des rußenden Kamins an die Wand zum Trocknen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Tamielís Lippen, als die beiden Reisenden sich umwandten und sie den Blick des Jüngeren einfing. Abrupt hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und erwiderte Tamielís Blick.

„Du scheinst ja großen Gefallen an unserem Zwergenprinzen gefunden zu haben", stellte Baldvin fest und ihr entging nicht der scharfe Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Sei nur vorsichtig Tamielí, du verletzt mit deiner kühnen Art am Ende noch die Eitelkeit des jungen Kriegers." Er grinste schief und goss mit missmutigen Blick den letzten Rest des Weins in den Becher, während er über den Tisch hinweg zu ihr hinüber sah.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er eitel ist?", fragte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg.

„Weil ein Zwerg aus nichts anderem besteht, als aus Blut, Knochen, Fleisch und Eitelkeit!" Seine Stimme war hart und rau vom Wein. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und fixierte seine dunklen Augen mit den ihren. Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang starrte sie ihn an. Schließlich fragte sie ihn: „Ist es wirklich nur das, oder ist da noch mehr?"

Baldvin drehte den leeren Becher zwischen den Fingern und erwiderte ungebrochen ihren Blick. Doch er blieb stumm. Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte Tamielís Züge. „So ist es also", sagte sie, „kaum striegelt der Bauer den Ochsen, schon knurrt der Hund ihn an!"

* * *

„Sie war dir wirklich gnädig, nicht wahr Bruder?" Fíli schlug Kíli auf die Schulter. „Du Lump, es wär nur recht und billig gewesen, wenn sie dich vor deiner hübschen Prinzessin bloßgestellt hätte. Dem Narren fällt das Glück vor die Füße, doch der Kluge hat nur selten Schwein." Er lachte schallend und schob die Tür zu der kleinen Schenke auf. Knarrend bewegte sich das Holz in den Angeln, als sie den Schankraum betraten. Die Luft war dick und schwer vom Rauch des schlecht ziehenden Kamins, auf den Tischen brannten flackernd rußende Talglichter und tauchten alles in ein trübes Zwielicht. Es roch nach den klammen, feuchten Kleidern der Reisenden, die hier Schutz nach dem Unwetter gesucht hatten.

Fíli warf die Tür mit einem lauten Poltern ins Schloss und sie wandten sich dem Kamin zu, um ihre Mäntel zum Trocknen aufzuhängen. Als sie sich aber umwandten, entdeckte Kíli die junge Zwergin, die sich ihm an jenem Abend in Bree als Tamielí vorgestellt hatte und den Zwergenkrieger Baldvin gemeinsam an einem Tisch sitzen. Auch Fíli musste die beiden Zwerge aus den Ered Morn gesehen haben, denn er legte seinem Bruder einmal mehr an diesem Abend die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Bitte Kíli, sie ist nichts als eine schöne Erinnerung, die dir verwehrt blieb und nicht die Herausforderung, der du dich noch stellen musst!"

Kíli wandte den Blick nicht von Tamielí ab, als er erwiderte: „Hättest du je an deinen Überzeugungen gezweifelt Bruder?" Er spürte, wie Fílis Glieder steif wurden und die Hand seines Bruders etwas fester in den Stoff seiner Tunika griff.

„Vergiss nicht warum wir hier sind Kíli!", sagte Fíli und presste die Zähne fest aufeinander. Kíli spürte den lodernden Blick seines Bruders auf deinem Gesicht ruhen und doch wandte er sich nicht zu ihm um. „Es ist Frieden, den wir suchen", fuhr der Ältere fort. „Und dieser Frieden verlangt unentwegten, zähen Dienst von uns, er fordert wohlmöglich, dass wir uns selbst aufgeben, uns opfern. Er verlangt unbedingt Ausdauer und erlaubt niemals einen Zweifel."

Tamielí hatte sich umgewandt und schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Baldvin schenken zu wollen, dessen Miene Kíli nicht zu lesen vermochte. Er wandte sich an seinen Bruder, strich dessen Hand von seiner Schulter und machte Anstalten zu der jungen Zwergin und ihrem Begleiter hinüber zu gehen. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Fíli mit gesenkter Stimme und packte unwillkürlich nach Kílis Oberarm. Dieser sah ihn einen Moment lang durchdringend an. Dann lehnte er sich vor und sprach an Fílis Ohr: „Ich gehe und schließe Freundschaft." Er griff nach dem Handgelenk seines Bruders und löste dessen Griff. „Um des Friedens willen!", fügte er hinzu und ließ Fíli allein im lodernden Lichtschein des Kaminfeuers zurück.


End file.
